Just Kally
by Kate of Carlay
Summary: How her life could have been if she was just Kally, just another girl wanting to be a page, not Princess Kalasin, the future Empress of Carthak. But when you are more than just a girl, you change more than just your life. Written for MoT Challenge


_**Author's Note: This was written for th Men of Tortall forum's monthly writing challenge. This month focuses on an AU themed style. Check out the forum for more details. **_

_**This piece deals with what could have happened is Kalasin became a knight instead of an empress and all the changes in not only hear life, but the lives of people around her, and the path of countries even. **_

_**Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think, I try to return the favor. **_

**I am not Tamora Pierce**

* * *

><p><strong>The Decision<strong>

"Papa I-"

"Kally, please, just consider it." King Jonathan almost begged his daughter.

"I have!" Her blue eyes met his squarely. "I have considered it. I've considered it since the first day it was decreed!"

"But Carthak-"

"Emperor Kaddar can handle his own problems, papa." Princess Kalasin folded her arms over her Rider issued clothing that she wore whenever she could, even if she wasn't a Rider. "I won't marry him. I'm going to become a knight like Aunt Alanna."

Kalasin turned away from her father, her king, before he could speak. Her shoulders squared and chin high, she walked out to the door with the regal attitude she had inherited from her mother.

When the door opened a tall man with receding brown hair stepped aside. "Princess Kalasin," he said with a smile and a nod of his head

"Uncle Gary," she returned his grin warmly but cast one more cold look over her shoulder to her father.

Duke Gareth the Younger looked at his friend. "Jon, have you convinced her?"he asked when the door shut.

Jon shook his head. "She refuses. I can't say that all girls but princesses may try for knighthood. Alanna would have my head if I forbid her. Thayet too."

"You do realize this ties my hands when I travel to Carthak, Jon. I'll only have Princess Lianne to hold for marriage." Gary sighed. "Kaddar has even offered to come across the sea and propose, officially, if he must.

"Five years. Kaddar must wait five years before he can marry Lianne, she's too young. Until then he can deal with his own rebels." Jon stood up from his desk and looked out the window and over the courtyard below. "My oldest daughter will not be a marriage proposal. She'll be a knight."

**The Alterations**

_Dear Neal,_

_I hope your family is doing well. Mother says that your father keeps your older brothers from exerting themselves even since they can no longer be serving knights and are still locked away and hefting accounts for how many years now? How are they handling this, I knew they wanted to be back on their feet ages ago, but still it makes me sorry for them._

_And you! You'll be a Master of Healer in the month. Hopefully the University has treated you well. Still, not in trouble too often I hope?_

_My Knight Mistress is surprised you haven't been thrown out yet; Alanna has said she would have your tongue cut out if you were her charge like the Masters of the University threaten to tie it in a knot. Really you would think they could be more creative?_

_The other Lady Squire, Keladry, has been showing good progress as well, if you didn't know from your correspondence with her. We thought we should let you know considering you couldn't help but scowl and debate with her every time she was in seeing your father for fighting, or shall I say falling? Lord Raoul has taken her under his wing with the Own; people have still been talking, as you probably know, and she's nearly a knight!_

_All is well though, Neal. Good luck with your final Healing exams._

_Best Wishes,  
>Kally, Princess of Conte<em>

_Dear Kally,_

_As always I do so love hearing from one of the more literate squires following those brutish knights about._

_My brothers are well. Do note that my eyes roll as I say this. They sit about all day, still collecting coin from the crown for being injured knights and seeing to father's fief accounts, I think I saw them using a sword rather than a pen knife to sharpen their quills the other day._

_Of course, me a Healer couldn't quite do it, I must be a master if my father will be happy, and soon.(Unlike like others, I don't put things off Mistress Eleven-Year-Old-Page).The exams were nothing, I could have gone through them in my sleep, and one I believe I did it, was so early in the morning._

_I would not be the charge of your Knight Mistress for all the opals of the world, and that is all I will say on THAT matter._

_Oh yes, Squire Keladry is quite the gossip subject here at the University. Especially with the rumors of her and all those men up north, as if she would, I've met Priests of Mithros with less morals than her. And that creature that was sent down from the north! You should make it a point to come and see it as soon as you can. It is truly a chaotic marvel! All giant bones and gears, Masters here are trying to find out what it runs on, it could be ages before they pick every little piece about. We have Master Flintsteel looking over all these little stone junctions and metal plates, and the Master Crowsley looking at the age of the giant bones. You must come and see for yourself. At once!_

_Speaking of the North. After the Immortal War tore up our Eastern Coast, word is, Scanra is pushing to war. So is Carthak. Ever since Emperor Kaddar was assassinated just before Lianne was sent to marry him and his rebels took over, they've been chewing on out Southern Coast. Bazhir men here are giving up their studies to return home as warriors. Some of our battle mages are going with them to visit their shaman school before enlisting in the army itself down south. It worries me of what will come of all this._

_Your's Truly  
>Neal, Third Son of Queenscove<br>_

**The Significance**

"Nealan," Duke Baird almost sighed to his son. "As you probably know, we're sending royal healers to help the army. More are being sent out every day. I'm giving you a choice though. Would you like to go north or south?"

The question hit Neal squarely in the chest. It wasn't just north or south to him, Carthak or Scanra, it was Kel or Kally. "How are things in the north?" Neal sat back in his chair. He knew the assignments and knights involved by heart, he got the news about both wars everyday from the royal messenger mages. He was just stalling, and his father saw right through it.

"Kel's commanding a refugee camp. So far they've fended off everything thrown at them, but they only have midwives and hedge witches, no real healers. Numair's done some work for them, otherwise they have no mages either." Duke Baird pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kalasin has taken a fresh squad of battle mages south to assist on the Carthaki sea attacks, they're being ripped apart and healed left every other day. "

"You want me to go south, with Kally," Neal said plainly.

"I want you to decide. You will be placed with one of the Lady Knights though, you just have to decide which one," Baird explained.

"But you think I should go with Kally."

"Kel is quite resourceful and takes good care of her people without unnecessary risks. Kalasin is a princess of Tortall, and she can be more…rash."

Neal looked at his feet. "Then I guess as a royal healer, it is my duty to see to the royalty and go south."

"Nealan-"

"I'll start packing."

.xXx.

"Kally! Come on don't do this to me. Kally, please. Kally. Kally!"

Neal was on the ground, blood staining his breeches. Sweat streaked his face and mixed with the blood of the gash on his head. A dark haired princess was sprawled out next to him, lying in the pool of her own blood. A dark green fire poured over her and Neal tried to save her.

"Nealan, come on. You can't do any more. Come on, that's an order."

"No! You can't make me, there's still a chance!" Neal was yanked to his feet. "Un hand me! I'm a Master of Healing I took an oath to save those in need!" Neal thrashed in Lord Wyldon's arms. The District Commander, and Kally old training Master, refused to let the young man drain himself on the poor lifeless body.

"Let go of me you old stump!" Neal wailed still fighting the strong armed warrior.

"Nealan, there are others who need you."

"Let me go. Kally needs me!"

"Nealan! There are others, it's too late to save Princess Kalasin," Wyldon snapped, still hauling him away.

"It's Kally, she's hate Kalasin. Now let me heal her. _Kally_!"

**The Aftermath**

Lord Wyldon was correct, there were others to save. One 'other' was on the northern side of the country. Keladry had killed the mage responsible for the terrible war machines, but her injuries were too severe, she died from lack of a proper healer.

Not long after, the Scanrans pushed past the Tortallan border. Carthak took port cities all along the coast. Tortall was being squeezed, constantly losing ground, money, and men. Tortall was fighting two losing battles.

Sweat ran off of Neal's face soaking the widow's peak of his hair. He clutched his sword in one shaking hand. Moans of pain came from the infirmary door behind him. Groans of wood giving out came from the barricaded door in front of him.

"Stand ready my son." Duke Baird's face was hard, steel glinted in his hand and in his eyes. "We are the last defenses in this wing of the palace.

Neal choked down his fear of the inevitable. Everything was lost. Queenscove burned to the ground last week, his brothers inside. Alanna and George killed after trying to find their kidnapped daughter, Alianne. The University Students and Masters were imprisoned and tortured, begging for death. King Jon's heart gave out that morning while wielding the dominion jewel against the invaders. Prince Roald was in the infirmary bleeding out. Queen Thayet was crumpled on the ground in the nursery defending the other royal children who are now missing. His own mother had sprouted arrows in her chest while locking the infirmary windows.

Kally's and Kel's deaths were so dull compared to all this to him. Neither of them were here to witness this slaughter, they were free. Free in the Black God's Realms.

"We're mad, you do know that father?" Neal looked at the duke with complete solemnity. "we should be locked away for our own safety because of our madness."

Baird gripped the young man's shoulder and gave a weak smile. "I know, son, but that –nor this-was not our diagnosis to make."

The barricaded door slammed open, chipped wood rained down upon them. Neal and Baird raised their two swords against the ten oncoming enemy blades.

**The Choice**

"Princess Kalasin-"

"It's just Kally, Emperor Kaddar.""

"Then you must call me Kaddar. No please, think about it."

"You know I intend to become a knight Kaddar."

"Yes, Kally, but think of all the good things we could build together with the unity of our countries."

"As opposed to what we could destroy alone?"

"Kally, please, just consider becoming my Empress?"

_Just 'yes' or 'no._


End file.
